Accident On Chiloquin Road
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Title speaks for itself. Ash and Mare, one year on! EVERYBODY I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT! Wahoo! This chapter is dedicated to EVERYONE who reviewed this story. I never would have finished it without you. Hope you like it!
1. The Police

Sunset. Only the telescope on the hill ruined the skyline. Briar Creek in summer.  
It would be completely peaceful, if only…  
Mary-Lynette started to walk up the hill, lugging a new telescope with her. Okay, was it normal to want to compare the views? Her old one wasn't as bulky as this one, and it wore her out dragging it with her. But she had to test it. It was a present from Jade, Rowan and Kestrel for her birthday. She treasured it, and right now – what was she planning on looking at? Vega. The brightest star in the sky.

Mary-Lynette faced east and turned the telescope with her, directing it so she could see right into the heart of the Trifid Nebula. It made her own heart pound with longing, knocking against her ribs painfully. She could see the nebulae with her new lens and she wondered for the millionth time how breathtaking it would be to see them with her naked eye.

She was fully aware that she was crying, not just for the sky but for someone else too. Bitterly, she swung her gaze over Burdock Farm beneath her and automatically brought the binoculars in front of her eyes.

Mark and Jade were in the back garden, slow dancing to something on the radio. Tiggy was chasing a moth on the porch, clawing the air.

It wasn't the stars Mary-Lynette missed. Not at all.

It was late by the time she got home. The moon had risen but she'd decided to take a little detour out into the night in her new Nissan. Her new car. The one she treasured more than the last. Because this time – it actually worked! And she didn't need a knife to prise the gas cap cover off. She hardly had reason to take it to the garage other than fill it up. Which was good, even though it didn't matter much because Jeremy didn't work there anymore. He'd been gone for around a year now.

As for her little trip? Where else did she go other than the spot where Beavercreek and Hazel Green Creek collided. Where she took Ash the night Jeremy died. The night they kissed and exchanged blood.  
Mary-Lynette cried while she drove. It had been a mistake to send him away like that – did she really expect he would _do_ anything? He'd probably just start partying again – there was nothing there to stop him. She missed him. What if he never came back?

She found herself walking, brushing past the Douglas firs and rhododendron bushes, touching the bark of the trees as she passed. It was this one I pushed him up against … this one we kissed against… this one… This one _what_? It wasn't exactly a monument, a milestone in her life. _Or was it_? What exactly was her turning point where she finally hit reality? When she became an adult?  
Where she killed?  
Or where she kissed?  
She couldn't decide. Her insides were too strewn up.

To interrupt her recollecting memories, her mobile phone started ringing in her pocket. She didn't scowl, didn't pay any attention. Her hand, moving on automatic, retrieved it and put it to her ear. She sighed painfully.  
"Hello?" she murmured, turning to walk back to her car.  
"Mare? Mare, it's me…" _Mark_. He sounded panicky, his voice went high-pitched whenever he was embarrassed or frightened and it was high now. Mary-Lynette stopped and frowned. What could her brother possibly want?

"What is it, Mark?" she asked, looking down at her feet. She kicked a forked branch a couple of inches away from her right foot.  
Now she was frowning. At least her brother had someone to snuggle up to.

"Mare, the police are here, they… they wanna talk to you," Mark replied, his voice tight. Mary-Lynette stiffened, and started in a brisk pace to her car, keys in hand.  
"Why?" she asked, eyes wide. She was thinking: _Oh my God, they know about Jeremy – I'm going to be sent down for murder. _But then she began to reason that it was something else. The police shouldn't be at her house. They had a sheriff. Sheriff Akers. So they couldn't be local… right?

A bad feeling was turning her stomach into knots. She didn't know what to think – but black thoughts swam around in her mind. Black, scary thoughts that even _you_ can't imagine you're thinking.

"I'm coming home," she replied. There was a hesitation and a rustling sound. Mark was moving the phone to his other ear. "Uh, Mare? They're at Burdock Farm,"

_Oh God no_. They're Night People… they want to kill me, they're _gonna_ kill me, they're…  
Mary-Lynette nodded, even though Mark couldn't see and hung up on him. She was at her car now, and she was shaking. Whatever she was preparing herself for was nowhere near the truth when she actually arrived to talk to the police.

Jade answered the door and her lips were puckered, her eyes red with crying.  
CLICK went Mary-Lynette's mind, but she was too panicky to process this.  
Kestrel was sat on the three-seater sofa with Rowan. She was quiet, head bowed, whereas her elder sister had a hand to her head and was taking deep breaths, almost gasps.

As far as Mary-Lynette could see, the police seemed normal. Nothing hiding under the surface. Just… _human_ looking – if there were such thing. There were two – both men. One had a crop of black hair that shone almost blue in the light, the other had hair the same colour as Kestrel's. They had pursed lips, looking very solemn and uncomfortable in this poky little house.

Jade brushed past Mare and put a hand on her arm as she went. Their eyes locked and Jade looked so… so _sorry_. Sympathetic. It was as if she was preparing her for something.  
CLICK, again – but Mary-Lynette couldn't see. Couldn't think.  
She sat down into the high-backed chair that was once Mrs Burdocks. It had the same green pattern as the other sofas. It was usually comfortable, but not now. Mary-Lynette had a very, _very_ bad feeling that continued to grow with every breath.

The black-haired police officer looked up, his mouth in a tight line. "Mary-Lynette Carter?" he asked, brushing back his hair, feeling awkward. Mary-Lynette nodded.  
"My name's Dave Thomas, police." It was a bit informal of him, but Mary-Lynette had a feeling that she wasn't going to be sentenced for anything.

"This is going to be a big shock for you…" he sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. By now, the three Redfern sisters were all close to tears – heads bowed in unison, slight movements of their shoulders shaking as they cried, silently.  
CLICK.  
"You have been identified as a well a kind of _next of kin_," he told her. Mary-Lynette was trembling.  
CLICK.  
They came faster, all these signs – but no. They didn't mean anything, it could be anything.

"I'm afraid there was an accident,"  
CLICK  
"about four miles down Chiloquin Road. _This_ road."  
Like he _had_ to say that – Mare had lived off this road all of her life! She'd often gone around the block to visit Mrs Burdock along this road.

His companion, blondey on the right, forced himself to look at Mare, and he started reading details from a notepad.  
"A black Porsche, registered to someone by the name of John Quinn, was involved in the accident," he was speaking softly, comfortingly.  
CLICK.  
"Now your friends here have confirmed that they know him. There was a crash involving this car and another car – a Range Rover. The oncoming driver was not local," he added, referring to the Range Rover guy.

He paused, cleared his throat and continued. "The driver of the Porsche was _not_ John Quinn,"  
CLICK.  
Mary-Lynette was trembling violently. Everyone in the room could see. For the first time, she noticed Mark was standing in the kitchen doorway. His skin was almost completely white. He was biting his lip and watching Mary-Lynette intently.

"The driver… was your boyfriend. Ash Redfern,"

Mary-Lynette took a deep breath and looked down at her lap. Black dots swam in her vision. "_A-Ash_?" she managed to choke out. Tears were streaming down her face. She clenched her fists, looked around at the room of faces turned towards her, and then she screamed for all she was worth.


	2. The Hospital

Annoying isn't it? When you hear the same sound replayed over and over again in your mind. But then, you get used to it. And it's something you're familiar with. Something you expect to hear again and again. You _want_ it to happen again because then it wouldn't be normal anymore and things would be _un_familiar and you wouldn't know what to do. That was exactly what Mary-Lynette kept thinking.

She didn't know what time it was – midnight, maybe. She'd been in the same hospitalised room for the past hour, staring at the motionless body before her that was _supposed_ to be Ash. But it wasn't. He was too cold. Too pale. Too lifeless. He wasn't her Ash at all.

A nurse came in every ten minutes to check on him, look at his heart monitor then say some encouraging words to Mary-Lynette. She was putting on a brave face but Mare knew it was bad.

Ash had a black eye and his left arm was in a sling – the bone shattered. His forehead was in bandages, as was his chest. Mare felt helpless next to him. Of course it was the heart monitor that was beeping, repeating the same noise over and over. But it meant his heart was still beating and that was all that mattered.

Mary-Lynette bent her head down and kissed him on the cheek, refusing to cry even though there were fresh tears in her eyes. She had to be strong – for Ash. If she could hold back the tears then he'd be fine. But she _did_ cry. She couldn't help it. Because there was no soulmate connection between them now, or if there was it was a one-ended sort of thing. Like running into a brick wall – there was nothing except her own mind, her own aura. Ash's – was grey. Not every colour of the spectrum as it was before. Dead. A lifeless aura. So… _not Ash_.

"Wake up..." Mary-Lynette whispered, nudging Ash slightly. She kissed him again, but this time on the lips. "Please wake up,"

The door to the room opened and Mare glanced up. A tall figure entered, a man with Ash's blond hair. He had Kestrel's yellow, hawk-like eyes and he was carrying a bunch of flowers. He cast a sideways glance at Mary-Lynette but didn't acknowledge her presence in any other way.

Mary-Lynette knew immediately that she was looking at Ash's father. He had the air of authority. He sat down on Ash's bed, opposite Mary-Lynette, and lifted up Ash's right, unbroken arm. He stroked it, even though he paid no real attention. His attention was drawn to the heart monitor. Mary-Lynette felt sour. There they both were, hurting more than they had in their whole lives.

But secretly, she was scared of Ash's dad. He was a true Night Person – evil, prejudiced, and a no-tolerance-of-humans kind of guy. What if he killed her?

"My name's Dorian Redfern by the way," the man finally said as if in the middle of a conversation with her. It threw Mary-Lynette off balance and she smiled awkwardly. "Mary-Lynette Carter," she replied.

"I'm Ash's father," he told her, looking down at his son before looking away again. Mary-Lynette nodded and knew he was asking her, silently, to tell him who she was to his son. Friend? _Girl_friend?

"I'm, uhm, well… I'm kind of Ash's…" _God, don't say soulmate_. "Girlfriend, well, uhm, 'on the side' sort of thing." She lowered her eyes and stared blankly at Ash's face.

Dorian chuckled. "You seemed to look very intimate when I came in,"

Mary-Lynette tried to think of something to say. "Well, I wish it were more, but he… he's very distant with me. Hopefully, when he wakes up after this 'near-death' experience, he'll change." She knew it was a lousy lie but Dorian had no reason to disbelieve her. He nodded, grinning secretly. He was obviously thinking that Ash would never change for a human girl. Unless it were a change of clothes.

He started to arrange the flowers next to the card Mary-Lynette had left him. He glanced at it once and then picked it up, reading it. Mary-Lynette was too preoccupied with her unconscious boyfriend to care.

He frowned then wiped it from his face, replacing it with a grin. "How sweet," he noted, putting the card back down. "Well, Mary-Lynette, I'll be back sometime to check on him but I must go right now I'm afraid." He glanced at his watch, smiled wryly and started out the door. Mare was confused. If he were truly upset about whether his son had been in a car accident – wouldn't he have stayed?

As he left, he shut the door and then Mary-Lynette realised, trembling, what she'd put in the card. "No!" she wailed, lunging over to pick it up.

* * *

_To Ash, my soulmate (and boyfriend)!_

_I love you Ash and I hope you wake up soon.  
I know you were coming back, my shining knight, after slaying me a dragon!  
I miss you, Ash. Come back to me._

_XXX Love Mare (or M-Lin the Cursed, if you prefer) XXX_

* * *

And Dorian had read it. Every word. He knew they were soulmates. He knew. And he was going to kill her. Loving a human was punishable by death – for all involved. But surely Dorian couldn't kill his own son! Right?

* * *

"But he's only a boy, sir, surely that that should affect family decisions. Usually you only put that option into effect when kin are old or…"

"It was one of his express wishes, doctor. I'm no more happy about it than you are but he is my son and I respect his decisions."

"But, sir, it could be classed as euthanasia if you do not have the proper documents. Or even murder."

"He is my _son_! There are no documents as to how he chooses to live! If he wants this, if he does-"

"Of course sir," the doctor looked down at his medical papers, at a loss. He looked so solemn and grim. "But to wish death on a child…"

"He is eighteen, an adult by my standards." Dorian bowed his head and let the tears flow. "I wish that… well I wish he wasn't such an idiot sometimes," he muttered, knowing that the doctor was falling for his act. "But if it's what he wants… I love my boy so much that…" he paused. "If you love someone, you let them go, right doctor? If it's what they want,"

The doctor smiled stiffly and nodded. "I'll schedule for the life-support to be removed next week. If it helps sir, Ash only has a 50/50 chance anyway. Removing the machine may save him from a painful death."

Dorian's head snapped up in mock surprise. "Death in a coma can be painful?" he asked. The doctor frowned. "Sometimes. A coma is like falling into a deep sleep and the patient still has vivid nightmares, which can grow worse. Ash may be experiencing nightmares that can lead to a heart attack. The body is vulnerable and…"

It was babble. Insane muttering words that were meant to make Dorian feel better. It did. It made him overwhelmed with happiness. Because he was going to prove he'd do anything to preserve the family honour, and wipe out the soulmate principle for good. It was also amusing to think that the doctor though of him as a weeping, distressed father. He was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

"How many people can we expect to be present?" the doctor asked. Dorian bowed his head. "I'm afraid his mother can't attend, she's back home and hasn't heard the news – I'd hate for her to find out. She's very sick and it may…"

"Of course,"

"Well, I suppose Miss Carter in the room with him now would like to come," he smiled slightly but on the inside he was sneering. "And Ash's sisters would like to come too. Perhaps one of Ash's old friends as well."

"How many is that sir?"

"Six,"

The doctor nodded and jotted it down. "Would you require a-"

"No vicar. We're not religious." Dorian finished. "Thank you doctor," he nodded, politely and shuffled out of the room, mimicking a break down of tears as he left. Humans were _so_ easy.


	3. Trapped In My Mind

Sorry to everyone who waited for this chapter. Here it is! Dedicated to anyone who loves Ash, reviewed this story and liked it. This chapter is for ASH.

It's so dark here. I'm trapped. Trapped in my own body. Well, I've never felt like _this_ before. The thing is, inside my head I'm wide-awake, but I just can't open my eyes. I can hear, I can think, I can even feel. But I can't cry – Goddess knows I've tried. I can't move either. I can't speak.

_How long have I been here_? Not long. It just feels so long because I keep falling asleep, but I don't always know how long for. Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes hours.

Wait… _There_. There's the sun on my face. I've been here since yesterday afternoon – I know because I haven't felt the sun before. Unless the windows have been shut. Unless it was raining outside. But still – it feels like a lifetime since I was _living. _Of course, I'm still alive but this isn't living. This is sleeping.

I remember the crash. I remember seeing the other car coming at me. We were both going fast – I just wanted to get to Briar Creek as quick as I could. But then we hit. And my car swerved. Well, _Quinn's_ car swerved. And then I was thrown free of the car. My eyes were open… then they were shut. Then I was mangled in amongst wooden pickets, lining the road.

SMASH. I'd never hurt so much before. Physically, at least. There was silence after that. No sound from the other car. It was as if the world had stopped. I tried to cling onto consciousness but I was fighting a losing battle. When I woke up I was here.

Here._ Here you are, Ash – here in a hospital bed. Goddess knows what Quinn's going to say to you when he finds out you've wrecked his car_. I sigh inwardly, fully aware that someone's just entered the room.

It's that stinking nurse again, I know it is! She's going to give me a check-up, say 'it's a shame such a good-looking young lad's been reduced to this' and kiss me on the forehead, just like she did last time. Before I'd come to Briar Creek I would have loved the attention, but now…

Here she comes. She's sitting down next to me. She's holding my hand. Wait a minute…something's wrong…I hear sniffles. Someone's crying. _The nurse is crying_? I think, amused. She's leaning over… a tear splashes onto my cheek.

_Yuck! Get lost; I don't want you crying all over me – for Goddess' sake, you don't even know me!_ Her hand's tightening on mine. I wish I could move. I wish I could speak and tell her where to go. But something's seriously _wrong_ with this picture.

She doesn't _feel _like the nurse. She doesn't smell like her either. She smells like… like evergreen woods and… and how the grass smells after it's been raining. Another tear drops onto my cheek but I don't take any notice.

Those gasps for breath… they sound familiar. _It can't be, _I tell myself, _she doesn't even know you're in hospital. _But I can't help but wish… even though wishes almost _never_ come true.

"Ash… Ash, can you hear me?" she whispers in my ear, mouth wet where tears have run down her cheeks and onto her lips. Inside, I feel the shiver – I feel the fire burning inside of me, but nothing escapes. I'm trapped.

_MARY-LYNNETTE! _I try to call to her. I try to reach her with my mind. Her lips are on mine. She's kissing me. I can feel it; I can feel the happiness welling up inside of me.

Suddenly, she pulls away, screams and thumps the pillow next to me. I start in shock but my body doesn't move. "DAMN IT!" she cries. I want to hold her. I want to wake up; I want to hug her close to me. "Wake up, Ash! Wake up! _Please_! I promise I won't kick you anymore, and… and we won't fight. I'll even be a _vampire_ for you if you wake up."

No, Mare. You know I don't want you to be a vampire. I feel as if my soul's peeling away from my body. Oh Goddess no! I'm falling asleep… I'm going to wake up and she'll be gone and I'll be alone again.

_MARE! Mare, I'm still here! Hold on for me, Mare, I'll wake up – you'll see! _But she can't hear me. No one can. Damn coma! Why did it have to happen to me? Why couldn't I walk away unharmed and the other driver –? I end the thought. I'm being selfish. I have a better chance of survival than any human.

But no one seems to understand. Vampires can die of comas just as easy. 1) I crashed into _wood. _And 2) The body doesn't affect a coma. I can be completely fit and still be blocked off inside my own head. My left arm's healing already. My black eye will be gone in about… well, in about an hour. It should've gone earlier but vampires heal quicker when they're awake.

And I'm not awake. Not _really._

"I love you, Ash." _Mary-Lynnette_. Oh, Mare, I love you too. But you won't be here when I wake up. I'm falling asleep. I'm going… I'm –

&

" – but it's such a shame…" I wake up. And these are the first words I hear. The nurse. I wish I could reach out and search for Mare's hand. To see if she's still here.

_Mary-Lynette? Mare, are you still here? _There's breathing against my face. Warm. It smells like cranberry juice. "It shouldn't have happened." The girl above me says firmly.

You're still here, Mare. You're still with me. _Wait for me, sweetheart. Believe in me and I can do this. I can. _

I realise there are a lot of people in the room. I can practically feel it. A crowd of them. "If I'd have known… If I had known he'd crash the damn car I wouldn't have let him go. I'd have taken him down, but _no_. No, he had to get here as soon as he could. He just _had_ to. And now look where he is. Now look at him… Look at-" _Quinn_. Quinn's here. Damn, he's mad about the car, too. I want to apologise… Wait. He's _crying_.

QUINN? WHAT? "Look at him. What if he doesn't wake up? It's all my… all my fault." He's gasping for breath. It's like he's drowning in his own tears. Quinn – why, I never knew you cared that much!

"It's no one's fault," says a calm voice, only _just_ steady. I recognise it straight away. It's my big sister. Rowan. "He'll wake up, Quinn. You shouldn't talk like that. You're scaring Mary-Lynnette…"

"It's all right," Mare says tightly on my left. "I'm prepared for it."

"Prepared for what?" Jade says, voice high. I can imagine her clinging on to Mark. Oh, if only that were me and Mare…

"If he dies. I'll be fine." She lies. Her voice is unsteady – thick and slurred. I can hear her crying. And inside I'm crying because I know she's given up on me. _Already_. When she hasn't even given me a chance.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" someone screams. I don't recognise the voice at first. I've never heard her talk that way before. "Don't ever say that! You _know_ you won't be okay! But that's beside the point. Ash'll wake up! Just you wait! I've never known _anyone_ as determined as him! He'll pull through, he'll wake up, and he'll never let you go, Mare."

"Kestrel…" Rowan interrupts.

"NO! I've had it! You're all talking like he's going to die! But he's not! He's not! He'll wake up, good as knew and be as vain as ever." I can imagine Kestrel smiling to prove her point. _Thanks, Kez. You still believe in me. _But I'm not so sure. Her voice is wobbly. She sounds like she's trying to convince _herself_.

"I'm afraid that if he doesn't wake up by Friday, then there's nothing we can do." The nurse is saying. _WHAT? Friday? Give me a chance! It must be, what? Wednesday today!_

"Huh?" Mark cries, confused. Everyone's shuffling as if they're turning to look at the nurse.

"He's scheduled to be taken off life-support on Friday… surely you know? You're names are on the list for-"

"You're switching him off!" Mary-Lynnette screams. The chair she's sat in squeals as it's pushed backwards. Oh Goddess. I think she's launching on the nurse.

"But… But why?" Rowan cries, shocked. _Yeah_? I'm shocked too. They can't do that! People are in comas for years and can still wake up. I mean, take _Kill Bill_. Okay, I know that's not real but _still_. There are always wards to put people in.

"Because… because it was his express wishes." _My ass, were they my wishes! Where the hell did they get that idea?  
_

"Who told you that, BS?" Quinn roars, furious. God, I wish I could see the look on the nurse's face.

"You're father, of course."

If I was awake I would turn pale. But I can't. Inside I'm shivering, I'm turning numb. My dad… he's taking me off life-support? After all this time. After all the rubbish he spouts off about me being his only son, and how he treasures me and how I'm the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He doesn't love me. He can get rid of me as easy as that. I want to scream.

Silence. The room's been thrown into silence. Then suddenly: "It's all my fault," Mary-Lynnette whispers.

"Mare, don't say such things…"

"It IS! He read Ash's 'Get Well' card. _That's_ why. He's doing his job. He's wiping out the soulmate principle."

_You wrote me a card?_ That's so… sweet. And I _hate_ that word. But I love, Mare. Which makes it about square. I wonder what it says…

A wave of cologne. Quinn's leaning over. He's picking up Mare's card. He's reading it out loud. I can hear the words and inside I'm beaming with happiness. On the outside, I'm still lying like a dead body.

"To Ash, my soulmate and boyfriend. I love you Ash and I hope you wake up soon. I know you were coming back, my shining knight, after slaying me a dragon! I miss you, Ash. Come back to me. _Kisses_. Love Mare or M-Lin the Cursed, if you prefer. _Kisses_."

"And he read that?" Mark sighs.

"Every word." Mary-Lynnette agrees. When I finally grasp hold of the situation and realise that what Mare put was bad (not good, even though I'm happy inside), I stop feeding the floaty feeling in my head and think about what my dad would do to us. _All of us._

The nurse has left by now. I think she's gone to tell the doctor that the 'extermination's' off. I hope so. I really hope so. Mare's sat by my side again. She's squeezing my hand.

"Do you want to know something?" she asks, voice bitter. At first I think she's talking to me, but she isn't. Someone walks over and lets out a deep breath – maybe come to comfort her. I think it's Rowan. The person's moved over way too quietly to be anyone else.

"Mark, Jade, Quinn – you know what it's like to be soulmates. Right?"

I can imagine the other three nodding. Then I realise that Quinn didn't bring Rashel (his new soulmate) with him. _I wonder where she is…_

"I feel nothing." Mary-Lynette hisses. _This_ attracts my attention. "Before… it was like he was _there. _He was bright, he was glowing. He was the one person in the world that was the liveliest and now he's nothing. _I'm_ nothing.

"I lied, I won't be prepared when he dies. It'll never be the same." She's speaking slowly, letting her heart out. All I want to do is to kiss her. All I want is to wake up and tell her I'm fine and that I'll never leave her. But I _can't_. I just can't.

"When I kissed him – when he was _awake _– his mind was so colourful. But now he's just _grey._" She says the last word with a moan. I can imagine her waving a hand for emphasis, as if she feels responsible for the change. "And it's so… _not_-Ash. He's not here with us anymore. I don't think he'll make it."

It amazes me how calmly she's saying this. And then I realise – maybe I _won't_ make it. Maybe they're right, maybe I'll die. _I'll keep trying. _Goddess knows I'll keep trying. And if I die on Friday… that's the way it goes.

Suddenly, Mary-Lynnette lets out such a sob that it makes me jump. Everyone's running over, bundling on her, hugging her, consoling her. Even Quinn. Even Quinn who, about six months ago, _hated_ humans. Then they stop hugging her and I can feel their eyes on me.

A hand on my shoulder. _Quinn_. A hand on my wrist. _Mark_. A kiss on the forehead. _Rowan_. A squeeze of my hand. _Jade_. A shake around my waist, an attempt to wake me up. _Kestrel_. A kiss on the lips. _Mare_.

_This_ is my real family. These are the people I'll try for. Besides, I owe Quinn as much. I need to wake up so he doesn't feel so bad about losing his car. I need to wake up to kiss Mary-Lynnette. I need to spend time with my sisters. _I NEED MORE TIME! _Friday isn't enough. Dad saw to that, perfectly.


	4. Pulling The Plug

_Friday. Room 13. Unlucky. _

"Fitting, isn't it?" the doctor noted, hands in pockets, staring out of the hospital window that took up a whole wall. The machine on his right bleeped pathetically. To him it was saying: _You can't shut me off, doc. I'll wake up. This is wrong. This is _very_ wrong. _Again the nurse came in, checked the boy over, kissed his forehead and shuffled out. The doctor paid no attention. Because outside it was raining. God was crying.

"Wake up, boy." The doctor sighed, running a hand through his cropped white hair. Checking his watch, he took a deep, forced breath. Four hours. Ash had to be awake within four hours. In desperation, he turned sharply, landed himself by the bed and clutched the blond boy's hand. "Wake up! Please, _please_, don't make me do this!"

No response. Nothing. For an instant, he thought he saw the boy's eyelids twitch, but it was just his imagination. He stood up, at a loss. Then left. On his way out, he ran through the list of people who were going to be present later. _Mary-Lynnette Carter. _That was Ash's girlfriend.

He shivered. Just imagining himself switching off the life-support in front of the boy's girlfriend made him cringe. He switched off the light. "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He croaked, voice squeaky. Then, removing the last signs of emotion – put on a mask of professionalism. He was _not_ going to cry.

* * *

Dorian didn't turn up at the right time. Doctor Nath looked at his watch, as he had a habit of doing. It was four o'clock and it was still raining outside. Unusual for this time of year – especially in Oregon. For an instant, he was going to postpone the funeral, but who should turn up?

Nurse Kasey ran in, in a flurry, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sir! Doctor Nath! There's been an accident!" she shrieked, overwhelmed with it all. "One of the new buildings in David Creek… it's collapsed!"

_David Creek. _The sister town to Briar Creek. Only born a few weeks past. People were flocking there now, mostly from the hick towns of Oregon. It promised better trade and no wilderness. The doctor knew because he was getting a transfer there.

He cringed. "What building?" he asked, already knowing the answer. That was when the nurse let out a cry and flopped down into the chair next to Ash. "The hospital."

The doctor turned to face Ash, his expression grave. "We need the beds," he said tightly, convincing himself that it was the right thing to do. Jane Kasey followed his gaze to the eighteen-year-old plastered to the bed. "Doctor, I don't think…" she began, then lapsed into silence. "Well, we're on schedule."

Doctor Nath nodded, fingered his watch and bowed his head. Man, he was gaining wrinkles today! He'd never felt so stressed.

* * *

A boy named John Quinn was the first to arrive. He turned up in a black convertible – rented. He was clad all in black and the doctor didn't know whether it was for the occasion or whether he always wore it.

He passed the doctor, sat down by the bed and wouldn't talk to anyone. He just stared helplessly at his friend.

Mary-Lynnette wasn't long after that. She'd been held up at home for some reason or another. She took her place opposite John, squeezed Ash's hand and kissed him. Then the sisters arrived. There was one person missing from the doctor's promised six. Ash's father. Dorian Redfern.

_Don't do it, doc. You know he'll live. _A voice in his head said. Doctor Nath, who was at the door looking out for Dorian, turned abruptly and saw John staring at him with eyes as cold as icicles. _If you– _

Then his expression softened. He looked bewildered. The doctor shook his head. It was just his imagination. Quinn realised Dorian had handpicked the doctor specially. He wasn't able to influence him. The doctor was immune to it.

"Maybe it's best," Mary-Lynnette murmured, long hair shadowing her face. "He won't wake up. And even if he does… he might be paralysed or… or…" The doctor felt braver with her backing.

His watch buzzed. Time's up. Dorian or no Dorian, it had to go on. Five pale faces turned towards him, white, waxy and full of grief. All had tears in their eyes. And Doctor Nath realised he was crying too.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry." He whispered, head bowed. Jane, the nurse, let out a whimper behind him and shut her eyes.

Stepping away from the door, the doctor stepped over to the machine on John's side, took a deep breath and stared intently at the plug set into the wall. _Don't do it doc! Give me more time! Just a little more –!_

Before the voice in his head could finish, the doctor zipped in, grabbed the plug and pulled sharply. A beep had only just sounded from the machine. It stopped, mid-pitch, and died. The heart monitor switched off. Mary-Lynnette looked up at the screen. Her bottom-lip wobbled. And then her world collapsed.

_Thomas Nath_, the doctor thought, _you're a murderer._

* * *

**Chapter Over**

You thought that was the end? Don't shoot me just yet…


	5. You Have Insurance Right?

Sucking in a breath. Chest heaving up and down. I clench my fists to prove I'm not dreaming. They twitch. My eyes open doggedly. My vision's slightly blurred. My bed's surrounded, but no one seems interested. They're not looking at me. Or at least… I don't think so.

"A-Ash…?" Yes. Someone's watching. Mare. My beautiful Mary-Lynnette. She's squeezing my hand. I squeeze back. And I dare myself to smile. There. I did it. And Mare's eyes fill with tears. "ASH!"

Quinn turns. Then Jade, Rowan and Kestrel look too. And everyone gasps. "He's alive! He's alive! Oh thank God, he's alive!" Mary-Lynnette is screaming at the top of her lungs. She's jumped up now. She's dancing. I want to laugh but my mouth's so dry. Quinn looks terrified for an instant.

Then he lunges and grabs me by the collar of the hospital gown. "You! If you _ever_ do that to me again, I'll collect your head, Ash Redfern!" He shocked me, there's no doubt about that. But I can see that he's crying and then the shock fades. His grip loosens, he smiles slightly and he's _hugging_ me. Now there's no end to this shock. I'm actually scared.

"I told you!" Kestrel's stomping her foot, looking proud. "I told you he'd wake up!" Jade and Rowan are dancing with Mare. Quinn's pulling away, sitting back in his chair, smiling happily. I'm trying to sit up but I can't. I can only move my hands.

I'm reaching out for Mare. I'm opening my mouth, trying to call her name. Mid-dance, she turns, sees me and sits down next to me. I want her to say something. Anything. Her eyes are shining with wetness; her lips are puckered and grinning. Then they wobble and she's crying into my shoulder, brushing her fingers through my hair.

"I thought you wouldn't make it. I died for a minute there, Ash. I died with you." She whispered into my ear, tears spilling over both of our faces. I can't be dead if I can cry. I can't be dead if I can feel Mare's warmth.

The girls and Quinn have gone to fetch the doctor. I think I heard him leaving as soon as I started breathing by myself.

"Ash, I love you. You don't know how much I love you." Mary-Lynnette is repeating over and over. _Oh Goddess, Mare, I love you too. If only you knew how much_. Then she has an idea, I can see her eyes shine with a light that means – I know!

She turns and collects about a dozen cards from a table on my right. I can't believe so many people care.

"I'll read them to you," she says, brightly. "This one's from Quinn and Rashel… this one's from my family… this is from Jade, Rowan and Kestrel… this one – is from me." She hesitates a bit, blushes, but continues. "This is from T-Thierry and H-Hannah…? James and Poppy…? Jez and – … Who are these people?" she asks me, turning to find Quinn walking through the door.

Quinn laughs. He's taking the cards from her. "Thierry and Hannah. James and Poppy. Jez and Morgead. Thea and Eric. Gillian and David. Delos and Maggie. Keller and Galen. Some other people too. Look," he's showing me a few. One from Nilsson. One from Were (pronounced like _were_wolf). He's a bodyguard at Circle Daybreak, and is, in fact, a werewolf. We're good friends.

Then some from other people – some I don't even know. "Oh yeah, and Blaise said: _I hope he wakes up._" Quinn quotes, smiling.

I'm reaching out for the card on my bed. It's from Mare – I know it is, because it has a knight on the front. She must have made it herself, but I don't care. It's beautiful. And the knight on the front is me. Me on a horse with Mare on the back, looking like Maid Marion with a pink dress and pointy hat.

I want to read it. Mare picks it up, and gives it to Quinn. "Uhm," she coughs, "I'd better fetch the girls." _Yeah_. Smooth move, Mare. You're just shy. I look at Quinn expectantly, wondering whether my eyes are blue or grey right now. Grey probably. Tired.

And Quinn reads Mare's card. And I don't feel so tired anymore. I feel warm. In walk four girls, two with brown hair – one chestnut, one dark – and two with blonde – one golden, one almost silver. My sisters and Mare.

I look up into her blue eyes, let out a deep breath that was lodged in my throat, and open my mouth to speak. "_Soulmates_…" I say hoarsely, and I'm so proud that I make it clear. Jade claps, Rowan tries to hide a smile, Kestrel's got her hands on her hips but she's grinning and Mary-Lynnette's running to me.

"We… we're t-together… because… w-we're meant to stay… with each other… f-forever." I croak, throat burning with the effort. I don't care. I spoke. Mary-Lynnette nods wordlessly, and we're reaching for each other.

I'm sat up now. I managed. And I'm holding Mare. The doctor is walking in. He opens his mouth in shock, and then simply looks relieved.

I made it. I survived. It was the machine keeping me asleep after all. _Stupid human tech. _

"Excuse me?" Mare turns to me, eyes narrowed. "I heard that, Ash! 'Stupid human tech'?"

I try to look innocent and whisper my reply so the doctor can't hear. "Well, vampires are superior to… HEY!" She grabs my pillow. I fall back with a thud. Then she hits me playfully over the head. The doctor doesn't say anything. Instead, everyone laughs. A pretty girl with dyed-blue hair behind the doctor – the nurse who always fussed over me – is bright pink with relief. They don't seem to notice anything wrong with the sentence. I don't even think they heard. _Good_.

"I never thought I'd be glad to hear you so full of yourself." Mare laughs. I smile in reply. My voice is much better. My throat doesn't hurt now. In fact, I feel fine.

Then I realise something. Quinn's looking at me and I know he's thinking the same thing. "Uh, you have insurance right?" I smile, thinking about the car. Very, very slowly, Quinn shakes his head.

I gibber pathetically and put a hand behind my head, scratching my neck. Then I shut my eyes and curse. "Oh Goddess!"

* * *

**Briar Creek. Monthly.**

_David Creek Disaster_

_Concerning the events of the David Creek hospital disaster, a culprit has been arrested, who was said to have been found in the car park of the site after the explosion with evidence of having had a bomb.  
__The man, in his early-thirties, was tall with cropped blond hair. He was wearing a black funeral suit and had a black rose ring on his index finger, alongside a thick wedding band. Police cannot say what eye colour he has, for they seem to believe that it changes.  
__Authorities have taken him in for questioning. He has admitted that he was responsible for the accident and believes he is a vampire. His words during an interview were: "You deserve it. All of your pathetic race deserve it." _

_The court is questioning his sanity and is deciding whether or not jail would be efficient.  
__His answer to why he caused the explosion was this:  
_"_My son's dying of a coma in Briar Creek General hospital . They'll need the beds after this." _

_Police believe he was trying, in effect, to commit euthanasia against his son. Enquiries were made and it was found that the eighteen-year-old – named Ash – woke up the same day as the explosion. He is now residing in Briar Creek with his three sisters. Authorities are trying to contact his mother, but with no luck.  
Police express their relief that the boy is awake. He is now going to university with his girlfriend, Mary-Lynnette Carter._

_The bomber is still being questioned._

* * *

**END**


End file.
